Anything Is Possible
by Beautiful-Not-Hot
Summary: Squeal to Love Never Fails. Ally Carter owns a lot of things in this story. Editor is RachMorgan. M because...um...well...Anything Is Possible! Okay I forgot to say that they are all 21. And Grant's codename is... Mr.Softie. Sorry about that!
1. Chapter 1

Deep breaths Cam. Deep breaths. In out; in out. In threw your nose, out through your mouth. You know how to breathe right? Well I would hope so; you are a C.I.A. agent for crying out loud. One of the top in your level. You can do this; it is only talking to a man about how well you are doing. It's not that bad, well except you are talking to THE man; that can fire you. Why would he do that? It's not like you did anything bad, right? I thought so. Here goes nothing.

I knock on the door. "Come in." He says. I walk in, expecting my boss to be reading papers, but I was wrong my boss was pacing back and forth across the room. "You wanted to see me?" I asked. "Yes, yes I did. You remember your cousin, Tiffany, right?" He asked, I nodded my head. She has been on my mind every single day since she has gone on that mission. It has been five years, five years, since I have seen my Tiffie. I miss her. "Well we are going to send one last search party to look for her and her other co workers." He said. "Really?" I ask C.I.A. only sends one search party if someone goes into M.I.A. it's not like they don't care it's just they cannot afford losing any of their good man/woman. "Yes, and I would like you to be in charge of it. Here is your crew. You may leave now." He said, and handed me a yellow folder, and with that I left his room, and went towards my office.

Once I get in my office, which I share with Bex, Macey, and Liz, I open the folder.

Field Workers:

Cameron Morgan: Leader of search party. Has been working in the C.I.A. for three years. Field. Codename: Chameleon. 

Rebecca Baxter: Part of search party. Has been working for the C.I.A. for two years, and the MI6 for one year. Field. Codename: Dutchess.

Macey McHenry-Castello: Part of search party. Has been working for the C.I.A. for three years. Field. Codename: Peacock.

Rachelle Rose: Part of search party. Has been working for the C.I.A. for four years. Field. Codename: Peregrine. 

Zachary Goode: Party of search party. Has been working for the C.I.A. for three years. Field. Codename: Phantom. 

Grantary Newman: Part of search party. Has been working for the C.I.A. for three years. Field. Codename: .

Nick Castello: Part of search party. Has been working for the C.I.A. for three years. Field. Codename: Thunder.

Communication Workers:

Elizabeth Sutton: Communication of search party. Has been working for the C.I.A. for 5 years. Communication. Codename: Bookworm.

Jonas Anderson: Communication of search party. Has been working for the C.I.A. for 4 years. Communication. Codename: Computer Geek.

Cool. The whole gang is together! Well expect for this Rachelle girl. I leave my office, to get everyone together.

I was on the first level near the entrance to the headquarters when an older girl walked in, her short hair full of leaves and her face streaked with black and green grease paint. Her brown eyes were full of mischievousness. Another girl, probably one of her friends, walked up. "Rachelle, I've been looking for you everywhere! Where have you been? The Director wants to see you. What happened?" she asked as she took in Rachelle's state. "No biggie, just came back from a trip. I didn't have any time to wash this stuff off. My whole bathroom got blown up," she grinned. "But it sure was a hell of a lot of fun," Rachelle added.

Cammie found her chance to ask. "You're Rachelle Rose, right? I'm Cameron Morgan. You'll be on a search party with me. But the Director will tell you the rest." Rachelle looked at the other woman. "So that's what the Director wants me for... Well I guess I'll have to put off washing this out," she sighed. "Thanks, I better get going." Rachelle said, and walked away.

She seemed okay. I continued walking, I went outside, and found my whole gang outside (except for Zach who is supposed to come back today from an eight week mission) eating lunch. I walked over there, my 5 inch heels making the clicking sound on the ground, my black pencil skirt, a little too tight, and my short sleeve dress shirt, making me a little cold in the middle of October. "Hey! Thanks for inviting me!" I said sarcastically. "Sorry Cam, Zach said he wanted to have lunch with you." Bex said. "Zach's here!" I practically scream out. They nod their heads. Macey mouthed "Turn around." So of course besides my best spy skills a single tear fell down my face, I turned around, and saw Zach on one knee, all cut up, and bruised. "Cammie, I love you so much. You make me smile. I could never stop thinking about you when I was away on this mission, when you were away from me; all I could think about was you. And that's when I realized, it's got to be you. So Cameron Ann Morgan will you do the honors, of you being my wife? Will you marry me?" Zach said. I nodded my head. "Of course I will marry you. I love you." I said, and Zach got up, and said "I love you, too." And we kissed, a soft sweet kiss, just like the one I remember when we were going into 7th grade.

"PDA much?" Grant said, and got a slap on the head from Bex. "Ow. Gosh sometimes I even wonder why I love you." Which got him a slap on the face, and a hunk of a kiss from Bex. "Yup, I remember now." Grant said which of course got him another smack on the head. "I love you, babe." Grant said. "I love you too, baby." Bex said, and of coursed kissed him, only a peck on the lips. "Mrs. Zachary Goode. I like that." I said, my arms still around his neck, and his arms still wrapped around my waste. "Me too." Zach said, which made me smile. "Okay back to business." I said. "Yo, Gallagher Girl, you almost forgot your ring. I assume you want it? I can always return it." Zach said which made me laugh. I turned around and saw the most beautiful ring. It was perfect for me, not to flashy, but not to plain.**(I have the ring on my profile)** "It's beautiful." I said, and Zach slid the ring on my finger. I swear, there were defiantly fireworks. "Okay! Back to business. We all are going on a mission to get Tiffany. We will be leaving in a couple of weeks. So we should start planning our plan." I said. Then I looked around, and saw everyone staring at me like there was something wrong with me, now I know how Grant feels. "What?" I ask. "You just got engaged and yet you want to plan our plan?" Bex asked. "I thought we should." I said quietly. "That's it; if there is any planning we are doing today it is wedding planning. Okay?" Macey said. I nodded my head. "Now go spend some time with your fiancé. Call in sick, I don't really care get out of here." Liz said. I laughed, and grabbed Zach's hand, and we walked to my convertible. All I could think about was:

_I am going to be Mrs. Zachary Goode._

And that brought a smile to my face.


	2. Chapter 2

I hopped into my car, expecting to drive. "Not gonna happen, Gallagher Girl. I'm driving." Zach said. I just snickered, and took the passenger side. "How was your mission?" I ask. "Interesting. We found two new COC recruit places." Zach said. "So what did you do while I was gone?" Zach said. He knows that when he's gone I work over-time because it's so lonely at the house. He does the same when I go on missions. "Oh! Have you heard? Josh and I got back together! And every single night we slept together! It was amazing!" I said sarcastically. "Oh, I thought you were engaged to that lovely Zachary Goode?" Zach said. I laughed. "Yes. Yes I am. I love you Zach." I said. "I love you too, Cam." Zach replied, and squeezed my hand.

"So. Wedding plans? What kind of wedding do you want?" I asked Zach. "I'm fine with anything as long as I am marrying you." Zach said. "Stop being so cute, it's weird." I said. Zach smirked, of course. "You know what I mean. Like when do you want to have it? Summer, Winter, Spring or Fall?" I asked. "Winter, you?" Zach said. "Why?" I asked. "That's the season I met you," he said. "Seriously Zach. You're killing me with your sweetness." I said. I walked over to where he was, on the couch. "My bad, Gallagher Girl. Is it my fault that I missed you so much?" Zach said. Right now I was on top of him. "Yes, yes it is." I said, and pecked him on the lips. I got up, and Zach grabbed a hold of my hand. "I've been gone for over two months, and all I get is a peck on the lips?" Zach asked. "Well what did you have in mind?" I asked sarcastically. He smirked, and got up. I started running, away into the kitchen. I was on one side of the island, and Zach was one the other. "Come on Gallagher Girl, you know you want to." Zach said. "Yeah. And I also want Macey to give me make-over's every day." I said back sarcastically. I ran to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of wine. I took the cork out, and drank at least half of the bottle in one gulp. "If I am going to sleep with you I might as well get drunk. At least I have something to blame for my stupidity." I said, and if it was possible Zach's smirk grew wider.

**The Next Morning:**

All I remember from last night was clothes flying everywhere, Zach and I making out, and the rest was a blur. I got out of bed, and fell to the ground. Zach snickered. "Shut up, Goode." I said. Zach got up out of bed, half way across the room, laughing at me, and then he fell on the ground. I started cracking up laughing. "Shut up, Goode." Zach said to me. "Not yet, it's still Morgan." I said, and got up, and ran to the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of water, and gulped that down. I looked at the clock. "Dang it!" I shouted. "What?" Zach said, his hair all messed up, and he was just in his boxer. He looked hot. "We are late for work. It is 12:00 p.m." I said. I looked at what I was wearing, boy shorts, and a sports bar. Well at least I am not naked. I thought. "Looks like we are calling in sick." Zach said, and took the home phone, and called work. I played around with my ring, and pressed the diamond, it Zach was speaking in a recording. "Gallagher Girl. I love you, and don't you ever forget that." I smiled, that was so cute.  
"Okay Zach let's get serious. We have to plan our wedding." I said. "Okay. Serious face." Zach said, and put his hand over his face, and it his facial expression was blank. I laughed. "Okay. What should our date be for the wedding?" I asked. "How about in December?" Zach asked. "I like it. Now what day?" I asked. "A Friday." Zach said, I nodded my head writing this all down in my notebook. "Where shall we have it?" I asked. "That's your call." Zach said. "The Plaza?" I asked. "Yes! You love that place!" Zach said. I laughed at Zach's excitement. "Best Man and Maid Of Honor." I said. "Grant for mine." Zach said. "Mine is still to be determined. I need to find Tiffany before this wedding, because she is going to be my Maid Of Honor." I said, a tear falling down my cheek. I need to find my cousin. I need to get her back. Zach nodded his head, and whipped the tear away from my face. "We'll find her. I promise." Zach said. I nodded my head, the door bursted open. "Where the bloody hell were you guys this morning?" Bex shouted. I laughed. "Sorry, I slept in." I replied. "You missed it. Grant proposed!" Bex squealed. She and I jumped up and down squealing, it's a girl thing. "How?" I asked. "He we played 20 questions, and his last question was Bex you are my other half. You make my day shine. You make me want to keep on living even when I was captured by the COC. Thing is Bex, I love you, and I will always love you. Will you marry me?" Bex said. "That was so cute! And such a Grant thing!" I said. "So my man finally proposed." Zach said. "What do you mean finally?" I asked. "He was supposed to ask her at least 6 months ago." Zach said. I laughed. "So do you know the date yet?" I asked. Bex nodded her head. "Tomorrow." I spit my water out. "WHAT!?" I ask. "That is great, but don't you think it's quite last minute?" I asked. "No. I have a question to ask you, Cammie." Bex said. "Yes?" I replied. "Will you be my Maid Of Honor?" Bex asked. "Of course!" I shouted. "We have to go shopping." Bex said, and dragged me to the door. "Hold on a sec Bex, can I change really quick?" I asked. Bex looked at what I was wearing. "One minute." She said. I ran to my bedroom, put Zach's sweat pants on, tightened the strings, put a tank top on, and then my Gallagher sweat shirt, ran out the door, and put my Uggs on. "Let's go!" I said.

We picked up Liz, and Macey, and we drove all the way to NYC, and got out bridesmaid dresses. Bex picked out the navy blue spaghetti strap floor length dress for us bridesmaids. It was beautiful. **(I have it on my profile)** Then Bex got her wedding dress. It was a sweet heart neckline, all made out of lace, and had a satin sash making a high waist line**(Have that on my profile)**. She looked beautiful. Since I was the Maid Of Honor I had a mini tiara, while Bex had a huge Tiara, made with real crystals**(I also have that on my profile)**. Since it was Bex's last night of being a single lady, we of course went to a men's stripper club.

We walked into the club, and then we saw her. After all of these years, that girl still wears pink. She still smiles, and she still remembers me.

**What do you think? Good? Bad? Horrible? **

**Mother Nature sucks. Who is with my there?**

**Who is sad that after GG6 Gallagher Girl Series are over? It just hit me. They really need to make this book into a movie. All said part is the first movie won't be any good(e). Tear.**

**Review?**


End file.
